


Sarah Walker, the Intersect, Season 3 Part I

by Principia



Series: Sarah [6]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Chuck AU, F/M, Gen, Rule 63, Season/Series 03 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pics from Yvonne Daily, Strahotski.com, YvonneStrahovski.it, and Desert-Sky.net</p></blockquote>





	Sarah Walker, the Intersect, Season 3 Part I

**Sarah Walker, The Intersect, Season 3, Part 1**

_I’ll go first. Chuck, they wanted me to be a spy, okay. They told me that I could make a difference. For years I’ve been kicking around not knowing what I want to do with my life. Like a loser. Then one day, really important people told me that they thought I could change the world. Me. Sarah Walker. It was never about you._

**Author's Note:**

> Pics from Yvonne Daily, Strahotski.com, YvonneStrahovski.it, and Desert-Sky.net


End file.
